Current competition among casinos is intense. Intercity competition is evident in the rivalry between Las Vegas and Atlantic City. Intra city competition is particularly keen in Atlantic City where the market has exceeded a saturation point, and growth is stagnating.
There is then a need for the casino gaming industry to devise methods and games to compete more effectively against each other, both on an inter and intra city basis.